Dealing with Feelings
by British-Trolls
Summary: Phaeto gets to deal with the Argonaut's repairs, a distrustful, twitchy crew, and Age kissing him and talking about feelings. Wait. Since when do Silver tribe members do feelings?


_First part of Kitsune's own multichapter story. Pairing is Age/Phaeto._

* * *

The repairs on the argonaut were progressing much faster since one of the Silver Tribe had agreed to help. Phaeto O critically inspected his own handiwork, nodding and allowing his feet to touch solid floor for the first time in days. He was both mentally and physically drained. Dealing with emotions was hard, but he was at least able to cope now. The flashbacks had almost stopped, and they no longer left him a shivering mess.

His chain of thought was disrupted by the Iron Tribe's Nodos. "Phaeto," Age grinned at him harmlessly. "Age would like to ask Phaeto something," the black haired male spoke in his usual calm tone. Phaeto raised one eyebrow, gauging if Age was lying, then reminded himself that the Nodos probably didn't even know what lying was.  
"What is it?" He eventually relented, somehow unable to resist those bright, innocent blue eyes. Age smiled and leaned closer.  
"Why is Phaeto scared of his feelings?" He seemed smug when the Silver tribesman stared at him, clearly surprised. Phaeto quickly composed himself and stepped closer defiantly, hands loosely fisted at his sides.  
"I have no idea what you're talking about, Nodos."

Inside Age's head, right at the back of his mind, Bellcross growled in amused approval of the silver-haired man's intrusion of their personal space. Age himself chuckled softly at Phaeto's obvious ire, standing his ground. "Phaeto is scared of feeling," he reiterated confidently, "Age wants to help Phaeto not be scared..." He offered, something in his tone changing enough that the aforementioned tribesman noticed and took a step back.  
"'Help'?" He repeated, feeling more and more unnerved. Too busy beginning to panic as the Nodos followed him, he didn't realise he was trapped until his back met cold, solid metal and Age grabbed his wrists carefully but firmly.

"Phaeto doesn't want to get rid of his emotions?" The Nodos asked, seeming to already know the answer. It was enough to prevent the silver-haired male from panicking even further however, as he stopped struggling to ponder the question. "...No," he admitted eventually, sounding depressed. "Even if these 'feelings' become a burden... I don't want to lose them." He hung his head, a bitter smirk on his lips. "The rest of my tribe thinks I've gone insane."  
"Phaeto is scared." Came the obvious statement from Age. Phaeto looked up at him, unsure if he should answer someone who could see through him so easily, and then sighed.  
"I suppose that's one word for it, yes," he agreed, trying to step past Age and failing. The young Nodos actually smirked and shook his head, gently placing his hands on the Silver tribesman's shoulders. He grinned, "Age thinks Phaeto should experience other emotions, not just pain and anger..." Phaeto froze when the Nodos' lips brushed against his own. The sensation was unfamiliar but pleasant, he decided. Uncharacteristically, he was blushing. "W-What was that...?"  
Age decided he liked the other man like this and, Bellcross growling with approval, leaned down and kissed him properly. The silver haired male's eyes went wide as he felt Age's emotions brushing against his telepathy. They felt warm as he curiously 'touched' them, feeling little flashes of affection against his telepathy.  
After a few tense moments, Age felt Phaeto relax in his hands and his pretty yellow eyes slid closed. The lithe Silver tribesman hesitantly pressed back into the liplock as much as he was able to while pinned to a wall. The Nodos hummed and pressed fully against him, causing Phaeto to shudder at the contact. He pushed down the whine that wanted to escape when Age pulled away with a grin. He frowned at the black-haired male, gasping as the young man bent slightly to smile and kiss his nose. "Age and Bellcross both love Phaeto!" He grinned and scampered off elsewhere leaving behind a stuttering, blushing Silver tribe member. Phaeto stood frozen against the wall, unable to process what had just happened.

* * *

r&r please~ Constructive criticism is welcome, flames will be used to cook food on :)


End file.
